Provocation and sex
by JellyMelusine
Summary: Kuroko, un sex-toys, une webcam et cinq spectateurs qui n'attendaient que le bon vouloir de leur joueur fantôme pour passer à l'action. Kuroko, fait attention à tes fesses, tu joues avec le feu !


**Provocation and sex**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Kuroko no basket

**Pairing : **GM/Kuroko

**Genre : **Romance - PWP

**Rating : **MA

**Disclaimer : **Ben… Ils m'appartiennent pas malheureusement – ou heureusement en fait, vu ce que j'en aie fait o_O – donc tout reviens à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé** : Kuroko, un sex toys, une webcam et cinq spectateurs qui n'attendaient que le bon vouloir de leur joueur fantôme pour passer à l'action. Kuroko, fait attention à tes fesses, tu joues avec le feu !

**Note : **Ma participation pour la nuit des lemons sur le forum de la « Ficothèque Ardente » je précise que je ne connais pas encore énormément certain perso, dont Murasakibara et Akashi, donc j'ai fait avec les moyens que j'avais.

**Note 2 ****importante : **Ceux qui ont du mal avec l'idée d'un couple multiple et je ne parle pas d'un simple threesome, mais bien d'une idée de couple à six personnes, peuvent s'abstenir de lire ce texte. Les autres que l'idée séduit, bonne lecture.

**Thème :** Communication via des objets technologique.

**Bêta : **Comme toujours, le jeu veux qu'on publie sans correction, donc pour l'instant pas bêta, et pardonner mes fautes, il est bientôt quatre heures du matin.

**oOo**

Il avait un peu mentit à Kagami, car, depuis qu'il était entré au lycée Seirin, Kuroko n'avait pas totalement coupé les ponts avec ses anciens camarades. Si, effectivement, au début ils se voyaient tous un peu moins souvent, accusant encore le fait qu'ils venaient de se séparer pour aller chacun dans un établissement différent, au fil des mois et des matchs, ils avaient doucement repris contact.

D'abord implicitement. Un hasard dans un supermarché, une boutique pour un anniversaire, assis presque côte à côte lors d'un match de basket qu'ils avaient été voir, par hasard, tous ensemble. Puis ils avaient finit par récupérer le numéro de leur téléphone portable respectif, décidant d'aller manger une glace comme ils le faisaient si bien avant. De fil en aiguille, dès qu'ils avaient un peu de temps libre devant eux, ils essayaient de la passer ensemble.

Après avoir envahi la piscine en plein été, ils avaient écumé les salles de cinéma et de sport où ils s'étaient presque fait mettre à la porte à cause d'Aomine et de Kise qui avaient toujours un besoin irrationnel de se montrer plus fort que l'autre. Parfois, il était difficile de s'imaginer que c'est deux là pouvaient s'entendre à merveille quand ils le voulaient. A croire que c'était seulement dans leur nature. Qu'ils avaient besoin d'exprimer leur force d'homme pour s'affirmer entre eux, et mine de rien, ça fonctionner.

Lentement, leur relation avait évolué, passant d'une amitié relative à quelque chose de plus présent, évident. Ils étaient six et graviter tous autour des uns et des autres sans craintes et sans honte. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, partager les passions de chacun. Étrangement, et à contrario de tout ce qu'il était possible d'imaginer avec les caractères un peu spéciaux d'Aomine, de Midorima et d'Akashi, il y avait une réelle écoute entre eux. Une complicité qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et qui en surprendrait certainement plusieurs.

Mais un peu à la surprise des cinq membres de la Génération des Miracles, Kuroko ne désirait pas vraiment cela soit découvert. Cela avait faillit arriver une fois, pendant qu'ils étaient tous assis dans le fast-food que le joueur fantôme affectionnait pour leur milkshake à la vanille. Kagami était arrivé sans prévenir, alors qu'il avait affirmé à l'équipe qu'il devait passer tout son week-end avec son frère de cœur et qu'il serait donc indisponible.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, ce qui était assez rare pour lui, Kuroko s'était éloigné du groupe pour aller à l'encontre de sa nouvelle lumière dans l'espoir que Kagami ne se rende pas compte de la présence de ses amis. Mais il n'était pas idiot non plus, et du coin de l'œil, il avait aisément remarqué les regards qu'ils s'étaient lancés. Le froncement de sourcil d'Aomine, l'incompréhension de Kise, le pincement de lèvre de Midorima, le serrement de poing d'Akashi qui devait se maudire de ne pas pouvoir lancer un de ces précieux ciseaux à la face de cet insolant qui osé s'immiscer ainsi entre eux dans un lieu public aussi fréquenté, même s'il était certain de ne pas manquer sa cible. Murasakibara fut surement celui qui parut le plus stoïque, mais son regard pourpre qui lançait d'étrange éclair n'avait laissé aucun doute sur la nature de ses pensées.

Kuroko avait préféré prendre lâchement la fuite, laissant sur leur portable un simple message d'excuse qui eut du mal à passer. D'ailleurs, s'il devait être honnête, il devrait probablement s'avouer que c'était pour cette raison que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait par rapport à ses cinq compagnons était un peu froide, voir glaciale.

Il avait essuyé les reproches de chacun sans rien dire. Il les acceptait et les comprenaient. C'était de sa faute, il était responsable. Mais leur relation prenait un tournant exceptionnel, quelque chose qu'il avait eut peur d'étaler devant le sang chaud de Kagami. Ce dernier ne savait même pas qu'il avait renoué le contact avec ses anciens coéquipiers, alors il avait agis sur un coup de tête, se disant qu'il était préférable de ne pas favoriser une rencontre pour l'instant. Mais Kuroko avait oublié à quel point ils pouvaient tous se montrer butaient quand ils le voulaient.

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas eut de contact avec eux. Uniquement quelques textos pour savoir comment il allait, mais rien de plus. Alors que doucement ils commençaient à s'ouvrir les uns les autres, commençant à se découvrir autant intimement que spirituellement, décidant que leur relation pouvait bien paraitre étrange et immoral, il n'en était pas moins que ce qu'ils ressentaient entre eux, n'égalait pas ce qu'ils éprouvaient pour un étranger. C'était fort et ils n'avaient aucun doute sur leur sentiment. Aucun ne s'intéressait assez aux autres pour ressentir ce qu'ils sentaient naître pour les membres de leur groupe. Tout s'arrêtait subitement. Ils n'avançaient plus. Ils étaient comme figé et ça devenait désagréable.

Malgré l'erreur qu'il avait commise, et dont Kuroko avait conscience, comprenant parfaitement que dans un sens, cela était aussi une forme de jalousie vis-à-vis de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Kagami, il avait le désir que tout reprenne là ou ça c'était stoppé. Alors il avait réfléchis. Tellement que son esprit n'avait pensé qu'à ça, même sur le terrain d'entrainement, ce qui lui coûta de louper plusieurs passes importantes et de goûter aux douloureuses prises de leur si douce et adorable coach. C'était ironique, mais dernièrement, Kuroko s'était sentit dans une humeur noir qui l'avait laissé assez sarcastique pour éloigner ses camarades.

Alors quelques jours plus tôt, il avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Enfin façon de parler, parce qu'ils étaient quand même cinq, et lui, il était tout seul. L'idée n'était pas venue de lui, en réalité, jamais même il n'aurait pensé à ça si Momoi n'avait pas été à ces côtés. La jeune femme était la seule avec qui il avait discuté de sa nouvelle condition au sein des membres de l'ancienne Génération des Miracles. Étonnement, la jeune femme l'avait plutôt bien pris. Elle qui pourtant affirmait être amoureuse de lui, était seulement restée surprise, puis choquée pendant une heure avant de le gifler pour ne plus lui adressez la parole pendant des mois.

Elle était revenue de sa propre initiative. Une larme au coin d'un œil et la bouche en cœur. Elle l'avait accablé de reproche pendant des heures. Elle avait aussi essayé de l'attendrir, de le culpabiliser, de le soudoyer et de le menacer pour finir par accepter avec une tape sur la tête et un « _crétin_ » répétait un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais elle avait finit par s'y faire. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Sinon il ne serait pas dans cette position actuellement, attendant à la fois avec impatience et crainte que ses compagnons arrivent au rendez-vous via webcam et micro qu'il leur avait donné.

Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas un peu honte de sa position, mais l'anticipation de la situation lui faisait bouillir les entrailles, et il était maintenant assez âgé pour comprendre que ce n'était pas seulement un problème physique de son corps. Il était excité. Les yeux rivaient sur le plafond de sa chambre, ses parents ayant déserté la maison, il entendit le premier tintement qui signaler la connexion d'un de ses hommes qui suivit par quatre autres signalement.

Lentement, sur de lui malgré les tremblements qui agité ses mains, il se releva de son lit et s'approcha de son bureau dont l'ordinateur donner stratégiquement sur le lit. Il fit le premier pas et ouvrit chaque conversation les liant entre elles avant d'allumer la webcam et le micro, sachant parfaitement qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pris l'initiative après ce qu'il avait fait. Tandis qu'il ôtait ses chaussettes et son pantalon, la première voix s'éleva dans sa chambre déclenchant un premier frisson le long de son dos. Akashi donnait tout l'air d'être blasé, faisant celui qui était dérangé pendant quelque chose d'important, pourtant Kuroko n'était pas dupe, il était curieux.

- Pourquoi un rendez-vous aussi soudainement, Kuroko ?

- Aurais-tu des remords ? ajouta Midorima.

Ils n'étaient pas stupide, et ils avaient fait en sorte de lier chacune de leur conversation ensemble pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre les uns les autres.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse, fit agressivement Aomine.

Kuroko esquissa un petit sourire. Il savait comment réagissait l'as de la Génération des Miracle, et l'homme devait d'être sentit trahis. Il leur réservait une surprise et il espérait que ça leur plairait. Cela sonnerait le glas de leur relation. Soit elle prenait un tournant décisif, sois elle se stoppait tout de suite après ça, et autant dire que la méthode allait être radical.

- Laissons-le s'expliquer, s'exclama Kise.

- J'espère que ça sera agréable, sinon je ne partagerais plus jamais mes sucreries avec toi, Kuro-chin.

Le sourire de Kuroko s'élargis quelque peu. Il n'était pas sûr que l'explication soit vraiment celle qu'ils attendaient, mais elle voudrait tout dire. Il acceptait aussi simplement de se laisser aller entre leur bras. Il espérait que ça serait suffisant pour qu'ils comprennent qu'il n'avait jamais voulu avoir de mauvaise intention. Il lâcha son pantalon au sol et s'approcha du lit, présentant son dos à la caméra. Il se tourna à demi, lançant un regard à chacun de ses hommes qui se trouvait derrière leur écran, leurs yeux rivaient sur lui. Ses doigts déboutonnèrent lentement sa chemise quand la voix d'Aomine s'éleva de nouveau.

- A quoi est-ce que tu joue, Tetsu ?

Kuroko lui adressa un petit sourire et fit glisser son vêtement le long de son corps.

- Je ne suis pas un grand parleur, alors contentez-vous de regarder. J'espère que cela atteindra vos cerveaux respectifs comme il se doit.

Il se glissa sur son lit à quatre pattes, présentant ses fesses et son dos aux cinq hommes derrière lui. Il fut certain d'entendre un bruit de déglutition qui venait de chacun d'eux et il esquissa un sourire fier. Ils n'allaient pas être au bout de leur peine. Sa peur s'était fait la malle pour ne laisser que l'anticipation et l'excitation.

Il pouvait imaginer leurs mains sur lui, leur souffle sur sa peau, leurs jambes s'emmêlant tandis que leurs corps se collaient au sien. C'était obscène et sans pudeur, mais totalement érotique et ça le faisait réagir. Il sentait son sexe se gonfler doucement, la sensation de son boxer sur sa chair sensible devenant rugueuse. A la fois désagréable et grisant. Il monta jusqu'à la tête de son lit, appuyant son dos contre plusieurs coussins avant d'attraper sous l'un d'eux des objets qui asséchèrent la bouche de ses hommes.

Un soupire lui parvint, suivit d'un léger gémissement et de respirations qui s'accélèrent, signe qu'ils avaient tous compris ce qui allait se passer. Ils étaient devenus soudainement silencieux, attendant la suite et Kuroko était prêt à la leur donner.

Une fois installé et certain qu'il n'aurait pas à se relever, il laissa son corps s'enfoncer dans les oreillers, ses mains glissant sur son corps. Il releva légèrement une jambe, ouvrant les cuisses pour permettre à leur regard de se poser entièrement sur lui. Des doigts glissèrent sur son cou, un frisson l'agita tandis qu'il pinçait doucement l'un de ses tétons, son autre main caressant doucement son bas ventre. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, ouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans les leur chacun leur tour.

Akashi était enfoncé dans son siège, une main devant la bouche, attentif à ce qu'il se passer, Midorima ne bougeait pas, mais il était certain qu'il était tout autant concentré. Aomine et Kise avait la bouche entrouverte sur un souffle qu'il devait retenir et Murasakibara paraissait plus adulte que jamais. Mais leurs regards brûlaient tous d'une même lueur de désir. Une fois qu'il les reverrait devant lui, cela lui coûtera certainement cher, mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait tandis que son ventre se contracter, ses reins le piquaient et que son sexe le démangeait.

Il porta une main sur son érection à travers le tissu de son boxer, étouffant un gémissement de plaisir. Sa respiration se fit haletant, ses doigts caressant langoureusement ses bourses avant de longer son membre bandé. Après quelques minutes il décida de se débarrasser de son dernier vêtement.

Il resta quelque instant les cuisses largement écarté, ses mains malaxant ses cuisses alors que la fraicheur de la pièce s'enroulait autour de sa verge tendu à l'extrême. Un regard à ses compagnons lui apprit qu'ils étaient tout aussi excités que lui et qu'il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieure. D'un geste habile, il se saisit du tube de lubrifiant que Momoi l'avait aidé à choisir et en posa une généreuse couche sur trois de ses doigts.

Puis sans prévenir il se saisit de sa verge qu'il caressa lentement de haut en bas, son corps frissonnant sous les sensations de sa main enserrant ses chairs. Ses doigts enduits de lubrifiant se posèrent son entrée qu'il massa doucement, remontant jusqu'à son sexe. Il se cambrait contre ses coussins, mordant ses lèvres pour s'éviter de devenir trop bruyant, puis il fit pénétrer un premier doigt dans son intimité.

Son corps se raidis, son souffle se coupa et il retint un gémissement dans sa gorge. Ce premier doigt était douloureux, mais il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout, encore plus quand il pouvait voir à quel point cela leur plaisait. Une de leur main à chacun avait disparu, certain dans leur pantalon respectif tandis qu'ils ne le quittaient pas des yeux.

- Kuroko, souffla Kise.

A ce son, un pique irradia ses reins et il fit glisser un deuxième doigt dans son antre, ne pouvant retenir un faible gémissement.

- Oh oui, continue, ajouta Aomine.

Sa voix était rauque et fit frissonner Kuroko qui ne put qu'accéder à sa requête en faisant glisser le troisième et dernier doigt pour sa préparation. La douleur avait légèrement reflué, n'étant plus que secondaire sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait, provenant à la fois de sa main caressant toujours sa verge et de ses hommes qu'il entendait soupirer du bien-être qu'ils devaient se procurer à le regarder.

Pendant plusieurs minutes il agita ses doigts au fond de lui, mais bien vite il décida qu'il était temps de passer à la phase final. Il attrapa le second objet qu'il avait posé à côté de lui. Un sex-toys tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Ni trop petit, ni trop gros. Juste ce qu'il fallait quand on voulait commencer à se découvrir intimement. Il le badigeonna de lubrifiant avant de le positionner juste à son entrée.

- Kuroko…

Ce dernier porta son regard sur Midorima qui avait les yeux rivaient sur le jouer qui s'apprêtait à pénétrer cette antre encore vierge.

- Midori, souffla Kuroko.

- Aaaah… Kurokochi…

Les yeux de Kise étaient de la lave en fusion et Kuroko aurait tellement préféré qu'il soit juste là, à côté de lui. Un regard pour chacun d'eux, les trois autres restant silencieux, comme incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il fit pénétrer le bout du god, déglutissant sous la douleur que cela lui provoqua. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Enfonçant millimètre par millimètre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au bout et qu'il touche de la pointe du sex-toys cette tâche au fond de lui qui le fit se tendre et pincer les lèvres pour se retenir.

Après quelques instants, il amorça les premiers va-et-vient. Il se sentait doucement partir. Le rythme s'accélérer. Dans les limbes de sa conscience il entendit Aomine l'appeler, sa voix rauque gémissant sans retenue, attisant un peu plus l'excitation de chacun. Mais la voix d'Akashi résonna à ses oreilles, impérieuse tandis qu'il serrait une fois de plus les dents sur un cri qui aurait été puissant s'il était sortit.

- Ne te retient pas ! Tu l'as voulu ! C'est toi qui à décider de jouer à ce petit jeu, alors montre nous tout maintenant ! Nous en ferrons de même !

Et comme pour confirmer ses propos, Kise se rejeta en arrière sur son siège, son corps s'arquant sous le plaisir qu'il prenait, sans quitter des yeux Kuroko. Midorima lâcha un gémissement suivit par Murasakibara.

- Tetsu… Oooh… Tetsu ! Si tu savais… Comme j'ai envie… De te toucher !

Et cela devait être vrai, car sa main qui ne s'agitait pas sur son sexe était comme prise convulsion. Aomine avait le sang chaud, il avait toujours était tactile. Il avait besoin de toucher quand il aimait. Et dans ses yeux bleu, Kuroko pouvait parfaitement y lire combien la prochaine fois, cela ne se ferrait par webcam.

Mais les yeux de se dernier s'écarquillèrent légèrement tandis qu'il pouvait voir le corps du joueur fantôme s'arquer de nouveau contre ses oreillers, le sex-toys percutant sa prostate de façon régulière. Kuroko avait chaud, il écarta un peu plus les cuisses, s'offrant entièrement à la vue de ses hommes. Son corps se contracter, c'était bon et il en voulait plus. Dans un coin de sa tête il se fit la réflexion combien ça serait encore mieux avec le contact de leur corps. Sentir leur sexe le pénétrer, leur peau frôler la sienne qui deviendrait sensible au point de le faire gémir.

Il laissa une flopée de gémissement sortir de ses lèvres, faisant s'arrêter la respiration de certain et en faisant soupirer d'autre. Il ne se retenait plus. Sa main qui ne faisait plus rien s'empara de son sexe dur et douloureux. Il fallait qu'il jouisse. Il ne faisait plus attention aux sons qui sortaient de sa bouche, ses chairs se resserraient autour du jouer et sa main autour de sa verge. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris alors que son corps se contracter sous les prémices de la jouissance.

- Kuro-chin ! Aaaah… Kuro…

- Kuroko !

- Oooh ! Ouiii ! Continue !

- Kuro…

Il ne savait pas qui parler, les voix se mélangeaient, mais elles étaient toutes présente, et de toute évidence, aussi proche d'exploser que lui.

- Cri encore !

Et il le fit. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se retenir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il vint fortement dans sa main, son anus se serrant le sex-toys au fond de lui. Il sentait sa prostate malmenée, son corps contracté, sa respiration saccadé. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de vraiment redescendre sur terre et de retirer le jouer de son antre avant de tourner son regard voilé vers ses hommes.

Akashi essuyer négligemment sa main avec un mouchoir, Midorima reprenait difficilement sa respiration, Kise et Aomine était avachi dans leur fauteuil et Murasakibara était déjà en train de grignoter une cochonnerie un sourire repus sur les lèvres.

- Je crois que le message est entièrement passé, fit tout à coup Akashi.

- Il pouvait pas être plus clair, marmonna Midorima.

- Mais tu as joué avec le feu.

- La prochaine fois…

- Il n'y aura pas de caméra qui nous séparera, fit Aomine, terminant la phrase de Kise.

- J'ai déjà hâte d'y être, s'amusa Murasakibara.

- On se voit très bientôt, affirma Akashi.

- Plus vite que prévu, ajouta Kise.

- Repose-toi bien, conseilla Aomine, un sourire lubrique accroché aux lèvres.

- Tu vas en avoir besoin, ajouta Midorima.

- T'inquiète pas, tu adoreras ça Kuro-chin !

- En tout cas, c'était une très agréable surprise, merci, Kuroko, dit Akashi, la voix étrangement moins glaciale qu'au début de cette conversation.

Tous arboraient un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de leur visage et Kuroko retint un gémissement dans le creux de sa gorge. Chacun de leur regard disais la même chose « la_ prochaine fois, tu vas prendre cher_ » ses fesses vont certaine s'en rappeler, mais d'un autre côté, il avait presque envie d'y être déjà. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait joué avec leur sang froid, il ne fallait pas qu'il se plaigne maintenant. Il connaissait suffisamment le tempérament de chacun pour savoir qu'on ne s'amuse pas avec eux sans récolter ce que l'on a semé. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il oserait même dire qu'il attendait ce moment avec impatience.

- A ce week-end Tetsu…

- Repose-toi bien, Kuroko.

- Pense à regarder ton horoscope demain matin, c'est important. A ce week-end.

- Je viendrais te voir à ton entrainement demain, Kurokochi, nous irons manger une glace après.

- Mange beaucoup de sucre, c'est important pour avoir de la force pour jouer. A ce week-end Kuro-chin.

Plusieurs tintements lui appris que chacun de ses compagnons étaient partis et il ferma les yeux, esquissant un petit sourire. Un frisson le parcouru, son corps refroidissant de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se glissa sous ses couvertures après avoir rangé le lubrifiant et le sex-toys et s'être nettoyer sommairement le sperme qui maculer son ventre. Il se sentait apaisé. Maintenant, il savait où aller leur relation, et apparemment, ils étaient tous sur la même longueur d'ondé. Ça promettait surement de ne pas être simple, mais tenter le coup lui plaisait énormément. Il avait déjà hâte d'être au week-end. Un nouveau frisson le traversa, mais cette fois d'impatience, ça promettait d'être inoubliable.

**Fin**.


End file.
